powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Serpentina
:Not to be confused with the similarily named Zord, Serpentera. 1= |-| 2= Serpentina '(or as others call her '"Lady Serpentina") is a Medusa-like Gorgon monster with a mirror-coated shield (similar to the Aegis of Athena) for a weapon and is one of the Ten Terrors, In the episode "Hard Heads" she is the third Terror to fight the Rangers. Character History She openly said that Octomus was growing incompetent. She also seems to not care whether Octomus is revived and agreed with Megahorn, both were annoyed that the Terrors should follow the Rules of Darkness according to the Stone of Judgement. She was the third to be chosen by the Stone of Judgement to face the Power Rangers. She had peered into the Book of Prophecy that Necrolai was reading and realized it was her turn to be chosen, and so she tricked Hekatoid to attack before her so that he would be able to get rid of the Rangers before she had to punish the humans. Although Hekatoid failed, he did manage to cast a spell on Nick and Vida that caused them to lose their ability to morph, giving the team a disadvantage. On her first appearance on the surface world, she fought Daggeron and the three remaining Rangers, who were forced into their Titan forms, due to Nick and Vida's inability to morph. Nick and Vida used a spell to knock her off balance, and Serpentina attempted to attack them when the other Rangers came to their aid. When Daggeron attempted to use Jenji's Shining Attack, Serpentina managed to get one of her snakes to bite Jenji and then activated her shield, turning Jenji to stone. She then challenged the Rangers by inviting them into her Serpent Dimension where she proceeded to swallow them in her giant snake form. She returned to the human world and set her sights on finishing the job by consuming Nick and Vida while they were still vulnerable, until Itassis intervened, reversing Hekatoid's spell on them. Nick then defeated Serpentina with his Battilizer, causing Serpentina to regurgitate the other Rangers. She then grew into her giant form and summoned her snakes all over Briarwood, but before any of them could bite, Daggeron used the Solar Streak Megazord's furnace blast to suck up Serpentina's shield, causing all of her snakes to vanish. The Rangers then destroyed Serpentina with The Legend Striker Spin Attack. In her last breath, Serpentina warned the Rangers that Megahorn would avenge her destruction before falling and exploding, making her the third Terror to be destroyed, and the second Terror to be destroyed by the Mystic Rangers. Because of her destruction, the spell on Jenji was lifted and he was returned to normal. Personality Serpentina is one of the two female terrors, and the slyest of the ten. she is cold, cunning, arrogant, and will do what she wants, when she wants, even going so far as to break the "Rules of Darkness", despite all of this, she is good friends with Megahorn. Powers and Abilities Serpentina *'Size Change:' Serpentina can change her size at will. *'Teleportation: '''Serpentina can teleport to any location at will. *'Snake Summoning: With a snap of her finger, she can summon an army of snakes. *'''Serpent Strike (or Snake Strike): Serpentina can fire pink-es purple lighting beams from her mouth. *'Misty Tail:' Serpentina can turn her lower body into a black colored misty-like tail for an increase in speed. *'Snake Tail: '''Serpentina can also turn her lower body into a snake tail. *'Serpent Transformation:' Serpentina can also turn herself onto a large snake. Arsenal *'Mirror-Coated Shield:' Serpentina is equipped with a large shield for both combat and to block attacks from her enemies, it is powerful enough to block a punch from the Solar Streak Megazord and also block the Jenji's Shining Attack. **'Snake Summing:' With her shield, Serpentina can summon an army of snakes that can hide in the ground and multiply over time, the snakes will disappear if the shield is destroyed. **'Stone Curse:' When a victim is bitten by her snakes, she can activate her shield causing all who have been bitten to turn to stone, the victim will be turned back to normal if she is destroyed. Snake Form *'Serpintina Form:' Serpentina can back into her original form at will. *'Water Traverse:' In her snake form, Serpentina can swim in the water with ease. *'Wrapping:' In her snake form, Serpentina can wrap around her enemies with great force. Arsenal *'Snake Tail:' Serpentina can use her tail to batter her enemies with. *'Large Jaws:' In her snake form, Serpentina can use her jaws swallow her enemies completely, if enough force in battle is done to her, she will released them. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *She is voiced by Sally Stockwell. Notes *Sepentina's appearance is based off of Medusa (or a Gorgon), a mythological creature that is a woman with many snakes on her head that acts as hair, and has the ability to turn people into stone. *Sepentina's abilities is similar to the Mystic Force monster Clawbster, both having the ability to turn the victim into stone, though in terms of firepower and strength, Serpentina is a lot more powerful then Clawbster. *True to her themeing of the Gorgons and snakes, she speaks in a hissing lisp. *Of the Ten Terrors, Serpentina was the closest into defeating the Mystic Force Power Rangers, she has successful managed to defeat both the Yellow, Green and Blue Mystic Rangers, and has even easily managed to defeat the Solaris Knight, and with the Red and Pink Rangers not being able to morph, she would have been able to finish them off if Itassis hadn't remove the curses from the Red and Pink Rangers. *Serpentina's name come from the words '''Serpent' and Tina. See Also References Category:PR Villains Category:Ten Terrors Category:Mystic Force Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR Generals Category:Morlocks Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Naturally Giant Monsters